The Diary of Sadie Hawthrone, Tenth Grade
by AColdSky
Summary: Live through the episodes of Naturally, Sadie, through her diary!
1. Risky Business

Another adventure! Yay!

Disclamer I don't own Naturally Sadie

_The Diary of Sadie Hawthrone, Tenth Grade._

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was my first day back to school at Bennet High. I can't believe it I'm a tenth grader! Margaret and I made a lists of risks, everything from getting booted from __the mall to asking a guy out. But, lets just say Ms. Mann already gave me a 1000 word essay, ugh, like I really want to do that. A lot has changed over the summer, Rain got his braces off, Margaret went to hip-hop dance school, and I, am the new and improved Sadie Hawthrone. I even almost asked Owen out today, but I saw someone, not just anybody, but the most annoying guy ever that I may have feelings for. Wait, maybe I should start where this all began._

_So it all started when I walked into the yearbook office, and looked around, because it was part of the risk list:"Join a new club that you wouldn't have normally joined." As soon as I walked in this guy, to be named later walked up to me and introduced himself as "the cool new kid" or Ben, and I ended up saying "Fawebawebowebawa." Cocky and smug. This is going to be a LONG year._

_Sadie _

**-Aww...you already lost your ability to talk. Sadie likes the new kid! Sadie likes the new kid! -Hal**

_Hal! Get out of my diary! Sadie_

**-I don't wanna!-Hal**

**

* * *

**

Hmm..is this an interesting topic to write about? It just came to me, you know how Hal is always reading Sadies diary, about the boy she writes about in her diary?

Yeah, this is based off the second season, because I don't remember the first that well, and its harder to write about. So, I was thinking maybe one entry per episode or so. I hope this is easier to follow than my other story, I may cross them sometime in the near future. Can you guys tell me what you think?

-AColdSky-


	2. Year Of The Dragon

Its time for...Sadies Diary!

Disclaimer: I'm sixteen, and I don't own Naturally Sadie.

* * *

_The Year of the Dragon-_

_Dear Diary,_

_"Get on the Wagon, for the Komodo Dragon," I thought it was good, but Ben had other ideas...Oh, don't get me started on him. He makes me so make sometimes I want to strangle him! Man, I'm really good at starting at the middle of the story aren't I? _

_Okay, now I am a part of the student activities committee, and I was giving them the idea of "Get on the Wagon, for the Komodo Dragon," of course, Arden hated it, for not being fresh. Then, with a smirk on his face, Ben comes walking in. I start rambling on CD's, and how one was wrapped in plastic, I probably spent around 5 minutes trying to get the plastic off, even though it seemed like hours. Then, you guessed, Ben asked for the CD, and gets the plastic off in like 2 seconds, with a line like "You got it started for me, Red." RED, a little early for a nickname, WHAT NERVE! And then he was like "Oh, is it okay, I call you Red, right?" I didn't want to blow it in front of the cool people so I just nodded and said sure. GAH! One thing leads to another, and then he says he gotta jet, and says like "Chimo" or something, I'm still not saying it. Is it hip to make up new words? Its never going to catch on, in theory._

_After the committee ends, I pretty much grab to biggest dictionary I could find and started looking for it, while walking down the hall, two words, BIG MISTAKE! Ben comes up from behind me, and says its a Intuiet greeting, like Aloha. Okay, so he's smart AND annoying._

_He had to ask how the dance was going, so I told him about having people from the wildlife preserve chaperoning the dance. People were supposed to like it, in theroy. So I pretty much snapped at him, saying if he had anything better to do, than put down everything I came up with. He said with his smug like attitude it was a slow day for him. I was really to get a bat. A lioness seeks out her prey of a flashy show off peacock..._

_Fast forward to the next day or so,_

_I have had it! I confronted Ben, and pretty much slammed his locker shut. He was like I confess, I guess sometimes you kinda bug me. I, of course, was like I BUG YOU! As he walked off, I called him somethings, that Ms. Mann was never supposed to hear, in theory.._

_To top it all off, Margarget and Rain, were trying to get me to Morning Breath to play for the dance, because Hal took away their argeement. How Margaret used me to get her cellphone back, and Rain used my dance to get dates. Lets just say I got them back. ahaha. But, before I found out, I cancelled the orignal band, Sweet Buckets of Love, and couldn't find a replacement. AND Ben finally came through and sold like 175 tickets._

_Fast forward again to that night, the night of the dance._

_I couldn't take the embarsment. But, Hal, Rain, and Margaret, pulled though also. They saved the dance. _

_Whew! That all happened right before the dance and I am tired. I guess I will confess. At the dance, I danced with Ben, and I liked it!_

_-Sadie _

**What the heck, Sadie, that was so creepin' long, almost 5 pages. Thats pushing my reading limit, you know. Oh, I forgot. Sadie and Ben sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. -Hal**

_You must never speak of this.-Sadie_

* * *

_Ta-Da! That was really long! Well I guess a lot did happen in that episode. I haven't really proofread it yet, so I may put up a newer version later. Tennessee beat Georga like 51 to 33, ouch! Go UT! Oh wait I'm from CA, ahaha, that doesn't mean anything. I'm rambling I hope you like this chapter! or diary entry!_


End file.
